Cramps
by JosieStyle
Summary: One-shot: Dean had a stomach bug to deal with. Sam did what every good brother would do. Just a story to forget about the awful things that has been happening to them. I miss the brotherly bond. Let me knowe what you think about this story!


One time, Dean got hit with the nastiest flu of all times. Stomach cramps like you got punched by the Chrysler building. Besides that, there was a fever and strangling coughs every ones and a while. Well, the cramps alone lasted for three days straight now. And that was finally beginning to show on the poor man's face. Dark circles were forming around the eyes and his skin was dry and lips chapped. All because he didn't get a night of sleep since the cramps had started. Dean had also developed a light shade of green on his exhausted face that indicated he was about to either puke or pass out. And that was when Sam got more worried.

"We can stop at the gas station for some more syrup. There was one. You just drove by one… Guess… you didn't want more syrup, then."

Dean only coughed some more in response. Then looked at him with a dull grin. "No."

That was pretty much all he said for another hour. It was not a good idea to let him do all the driving. Sam knew that. It wasn't even a good idea to be on the road for peeps sake.

"Fine, Dean. But please tell me you're not gonna pass out behind the wheel." That earned him a glance.

"I'm… good," was Dean's hesitant reply.

"Look. Just don't let us be killed because of your ego… that's all I am saying, man."

Where did they go to, anyway? They were just driving to nowhere. It wasn't like they had a case or anything. What were they doing? They could rest. Sam just realized that now and nearly snorted at himself.

"Screw this. Dean… Stop the car, now. You'll be better off in bed. You are sick and miserable. Admit it."

"Nope. I am fine." Dean grabbed the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. A weird alien bubbling sound came from Dean's stomach aria. A great sheen of sweat was now forming on his forehead. With some struggle Sam helped his brother steer the car off the lonely road and the car stopped slowly. They silently waited until the wave of pain left the already still-battered body and that was when Dean looked apologetic to his younger brother.

"Yes, you are doing great. Dumbass! One day you will be end up dead with your stubbornness. In fact, you might kill us both if I let you drive further."

Dean's entire frame was still shivering and knew he was defeated.

"Stupid," Dean blurred out. "This is stupid. A cold. A silly cold brings me down. Walked around with a nasty Hellhound scratch last week and now I feel sick because of a frggin' cold."

"Stomach flu. A total other thing. Especially with your half-healed wound on your gut. Now get your ass out of the car. I will take us to a nice motel where you can rest. No if's or but's."

The sympathetic-but-stern-puppy-eye-stare of his younger brother made Dean actually shift in his seat; looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I like it when you get all bossy to me, Sammy." That made Sam frown. Of course Dean saw that.

"What?"

"Sammy, huh?"

"Yeah. That's your name right? Sam." Sam bit his lip.

"It's that bad, huh. You only call me _Sammy_ when you're drunk, tired, hurt or… you know… sick."

Dean frowned at that one. He obviously hates it when his little brother goes all Doctor Phill on him.

"Shut up, _Sam_. I already gave you the green card to go mother hen on me. What more do you want?"

"Just get out of the driving seat and I won't bother you any further."

"Good."

…

Sam was right about one thing. Dean was about to puke. As soon as he came upright from the seat his knees buckled and started dry heaving. After that Dean clutched his stomach and grunted heartbreakingly.

"I don't know why this is hurting me so bad, Sammy." His voice breaking on the edges.

"It's like something is stabbing me over and over again." This wasn't like Dean. Slowly he tried to get on his feet again. Sam was there to help him over to the other side of the car.

"I know, buddy. Just breath slow."

It was also no surprise to Sam to find his brother passed out next to him when he restarted the Impala. The man was beat.

…

They had found a nice cheap motel room just out of town. Cheap as in: no fridge, just one stocked minibar, a small table and two beds. The shower was small and the entire room smelled moldy. But there was wifi. So still, they had it worse. Sam arranged everything while he left sleeping beauty inside the car. After paying with cash Sam brought some luggage to their room. After cracking up the heat he went back outside to retrieve his brother.

"Hey, we're here," Sam tried while shaking his brother shoulder. Dean was still in the Sam position as he left him. To no surprise Dean startled awake and looked wildly at his brother with haunted green glazed over eyes.

"Wow wow wow… Where is here, again?" Sam waited until Dean came out of the car on his own. Ad he did. But his legs were shaky. Shakier than last time he got into the Impala. He felt a bit warmer too.

"Where is my stuff?" Dean looked around.

"Already taken care of. Come on, hotshot. Let's get you inside." Sam smiled at his big brother, completely surprised by the fond off feeling. He was just so… so… innocent. With his googly eyes and pink cheeks.

Dean walked to their motel door on his own, with Sam right behind in case he keeled over. Because, well. He looked like he was about to faint or something. His glance was weird and the shaky legs began to look ridiculous.

"I feel better. Just a bit sleepy, Sammy. That is all."

"Uh huh," Sam answered with greet concern.

As soon as Dean saw the bed he collapsed. Nearly missing the bed. Luckily for him, Sam had a stern grip on him, otherwise he would be on the floor right now. "Hey, can we order a cheese pizza with only one slice with e-everything on top of it? That will be hilarious." Dean giggled and then went out like a light; Face plant onto his pillow, included.

The poor sick guy was laying on his stomach for a few minutes. But then he automatically shifted on his back. Red cheeks were showing as he started to snore contently.

Sam undid a few upper bottoms from his long sleeve blouse and stripped him from his boots and socks, carefully trying not to wake him. Dean was a light sleeper. And the extra hours would do him good.

Dean was out of it for a couple of hours, just until the fever visibly spiked. Sam was working on his laptop from his bed when he heard the deep growl of discomfort. "I don't like this, Sammy…" Dean moaned.

"Don't like what? Are you going to be sick?" Sam hurried to his brother and handed him the trash can. But Dean didn't take it. Both hands clutched his stomach; eyelids squeezed shut.

The bobbling sound was back and the poor man crawled up with his knees kissing his chin. Dean rolled on his side and despite the cramps he was suddenly eager to get up from the bed. "I am gonna… a-a-a… yes… I think so… gimme that…" Dean moaned. He swung his legs over the bed and basically snatched the trash can out of Sam's hands. And he almost didn't make it either.

All Sam could do was holding a hand on his brother's back and whishing it was over soon.

When it was, and Dean started to lean on him for support Sam helped him back on the matrass. "I am starting to worry about the cramps, Sam. Maybe it's something big. Do I need a doctor? Please tell me I'm fine. I am… Right?" Dean sounded so weak and insecure; it nearly broke Sam's heart. This wasn't his big brother!

At some point Dean grabbed Sam's hand and looked up at him, most pleading eyes ever. Sure it was mostly the fever talking but what else could Sam do?

"Let me take a look at your wound first. Maybe it's infected," Sam thought out loud. At that, Dean's eyes grew big.

"Oh… I-I might've popped a stitch while washing the car, yesterday. It hurts… I-I didn't tell you because… well, I am batman. Ya know?" Dean was panting like a dog. This costs him so much energy.

"Alright, Dean. Lay back." Sam started to undo all of the buttons an undressed the wound. When he felt the heat radiating from his skin he hissed.

"You're burning up, buddy."

"I… know…" was all Dean could say right now. He was hit with another stomach cramp.

Luckily, the wound was starting to heal great. There wasn't any redness around it and it looked really good. That was a relief. But the stomach cramps were vicious. His muscles were kneaded to one big knot.

"How does it look over there, Sammy…"

"Fine. At least the wound looks good. But I can tell you are having a hard time with the cramps. How long do you've had those?"

"I told you, man. Three days straight. And if you are thinking food poisoning, it's not. I know how that feels and this is not…_ that_." Sam touched his stomach aria for a bit.

"Owww! Stupid moron! What the hell are you doing?!" Dean yelled as he nearly jumped of the bed in total pain. Sam pulled away immediately, feeling sorry for his brother. Tears run down Dean's pink cheeks. "You're hurting me, Sammy. You're bad… never ever do thatagain!"

Then he cried some more.

It was just the fever, Sam thought. Poor Dean.

"You're right, Dean. Sorry. Just… get some sleep. I'll arrange a hot bottle or something to ease the cramps. Get some medicine from the local store or something. You just relax, alright? Looks like we're not going anywhere, anyway soon." Sam waited until Dean stopped squirming around. When the big guy started to relax for a bit, Sam got off from the foot of the bed and placed a blanked on him. Like good brothers would do for each other.

"Thanks Sammy…" Dean whispered and rolled back on his stomach. Cheeks still wet.

…

The man needed some rest, that's all. After Sam had placed a warm water bottle in his brother's hand Dean pulled it close like a teddy bear and probably didn't even knew he was doing it. The man went comatose for a long time. Sam just stayed near him, just in case.

Dean hasn't had a stomach cramp again after a full eight hours of sleep. The only thing that was left was the cough and the fever.

At some point Dean woke up, noticing he was hugging a cold bottle of water. Sam had fallen asleep too. Sprawled on his bed, laptop on standby; still balancing on his lap.

…

Another silly story not to tell.

Dean sick as a dog for days. Cried like a baby when Sam touched his belly. Luckily, Dean had forgotten about that part.

…

The end!

AN: It has been a long time since I wrote a story like this. Hope you liked my one shot! That's right. A one shot. Doing no chapters for this one alright? Please tell me what you think about this story! Review :3

X

Josie


End file.
